Remind Me
by AddisonMay
Summary: Song Fic to Remind Me by Brad Paisley. A one shot about the love between Bellatrix and Rodolphus, set before and after Azkaban. Please Review.


ThSong Fic to Remind Me:Brad Pasiley. Enjoy. Review!

**We didn't care if people stared**  
><strong>We'd make out in a crowd somewhere<strong>  
><strong>Somebody'd tell us to get a room<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to believe that was me and you<strong>

No matter what anyone said, Bellatrix Black Lestrange loved her husband Rodolphus with all of her heart. She loved him more then she loved pain, torture, and the Dark Lord. But she would never admit that to anyone, let alone her husband. She loved him though. She loved the way he spoke to her, the way he touched her, the way he looked at her. She just flat out loved him.

At the beginning of their marriage, no-one could stand to be around the two. It was sickly sweet how they were always using petnames and making out on couches, in the kitchen, anywhere and everywhere. But then Dark times came, and that love was lost.

**Now we keep saying that we're OK**  
><strong>But I don't want to settle for good not great<strong>  
><strong>I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again<strong>

They were not okay though. Slowly, they were losing their love for one another. It was being eaten at by dark magic. It was slowly diminishing, until there was simply none left. Neither one wanted to acknowledge it, after all they were Death Eaters, not Order Members. Love had no place in their ideals, in their world. They were married out of convenience they told one another, to carry on their pureblood.

"I miss us" Rod whispered one night as they slept in their marital bed. She was a good two feet away, cuddled with a pillow, instead of him.

"I miss us too Rod" Bella whispered, turning slightly to face him. Gently, he pushed a stray strand of black curls behind her cheek, caressing her pale skin as he did so.

** Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck**  
><strong>Remind me, remind me<strong>  
><strong> So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough<strong>  
><strong>Remind me, remind me<strong>

That night, they made love, for the first time since they joined their cause. They basked in the love and passion created between themselves, igniting fires within their souls. Rod missed the Bella used to kiss her way up his body, going all the way to the top, until she reached his lips. She was particularly fond of his neck.

"So soft, yet rough" She whispered one night, nibbling on his neck. He had laughed at her.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, feared Death Eather, convicted murderer, a softie?" He teased. She had stuck her tongue out at him and laughed, a carefree, joyous laugh. One you never would truly hear from Bellatrix unless you were Rod.

**Do you remember how it used to be**  
><strong>We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep<strong>  
><strong>Remind me, baby, remind me<strong>

Dark times were fast approaching. A war was imminent. They were getting ready to fight. People were no longer joining out of fear. The Order was running amuck. They were losing slowly, but surely.

The Dark had never been so quiet for the couple.

"Bella?" Rod asked, turning over to wrap his arm around his wife.

"Yes?" She asked, looking up at him under impossibly long lashes.

"Do you remember life before this? How carefree we were?" He asked. She smiled sadly and nodded.

"It's for the good of the pureblood race" She whispered, trying to make herself believe it. He nodded.

"I'll love you forever Bellatrix Black"

"I'll love you forever as well Rodolphus Lestrange" She whispered, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

**Oh, so on fire so in love**  
><strong>That look in your eyes that I miss so much<strong>  
><strong>Remind me, baby, remind me<strong>

They were finally out of that torturous place. Azkaban had stripped them of all their happy memories, all their passionate nights. She barely remembered her wedding day. He barely remembered her finally saying yes to him. But the thing he missed about he the most, was the spark in her beaiutiful ebony eyes. They were once liquid like, filled with a wide range of emotions, reserved only for him. No they were flat, and lifeless. She was but a hollow shell of the once vibrant, salacious woman he married. But when he looked at her, he still felt his love building in the pit of his stomach, like butterflies. She still held his heart. He only wished that he still held hers.

**I wanna feel that way**  
><strong> Yeah, I wanna hold you close<em><br>_Oh, if you still love me**  
><strong>Don't just assume I know<strong>

Breaking out, being praised by the dark lord, and moving back home was tiredsome. It left them both lying asleep on the bed. As though it was second nature, even after all these years, she awoke wrapped in his arms, nestled against his chest. She couldn't help but feel protected and loved. She still loved him, that was for sure. But did he still love her? Azkaban has stripped her of everything, her figure, her thoughts, her nature. She was hollow, could he still love that? Relishing the feel of his arms, she snuggled in deeper and fell back asleep, a small smile on her face.

**Do you remember the way it felt?**  
><strong>You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves<strong>  
><strong> Remind me<strong>  
><strong> Yeah, remind me<em><br>_All those things that you used to do**  
><strong>That made me fall in love with you<strong>  
><strong>Remind me, oh, baby, remind me<strong>

They slowly grew reaccustomed to life as it was before Azkaban. The Dark Lord even gave them two months to regain their weight, and strengths, for they had infinite time. Noone believed they were back. One day, Bella came downstairs to find Rod looking at an album that Narcissa had brought by earlier in the week.

"What it is?" She whispered, her voice still hoarse from Azkaban.

"Our wedding" Rod whispered, patting the small space avaliable on the seat with him. She sat down gently in his lap, and leaned against his shoulder. She looked at the moving pictures. Her smile was large, and happy, she noted. Rod looked amazed at her, and happy as well.

"We were happy" She whispered. "Truly happy"

"We can still be happy Bella, we still have each other" Rod whispered.

"I remember when we got married. Everyone was annoyed with us, because we loved each other, even though it was an arranged marriage. Everyone was jealous" Bella smirked.

"You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves?" Rod asked with a smirk. Bella grinned, a real grin, and nodded.

**Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt**  
><strong>All those mornings I was late for work<strong>  
><strong>Remind me<strong>  
><strong>Oh, baby, remind me<strong>

"Remember when I worked at the ministry for a bit?" Rod asked with a smirk. It had been one of his finest, and worst moments. He had gotten the job out of sheer luck and hard work. He had worked hard. He was a member of a Dark Task Force Team. That was how he had discovered their cause. How he had been recruited, dragging her, his beautiful wife, to hell with him.

"I liked your work clothes" She said with a smirk. Bella liked to walk around in his shirt, wearing them to bed and such. This made them smell of her, a scent unlike an others he knew. She was tangy and sweet, yet a sharp contrast with something musky and sexual. It was pure heaven for him. He got fired three months after he started for always being late to work.

** Oh, baby, remind me, baby, remind me**  
><strong>Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt<strong>  
><strong>Oh, yeah, remind me<strong>  
><strong> Baby, remind me <strong>

"I wish I could remember how were were when we got married Bella. I wish I could remember a time when you didn't find joy in torturing others. Not that it wasn't extremely sexy. I just wish we never had to be this way love. I wish we could've been happier, gotten old together. But you've been taken from me, and I can't stand the though. I'll see you soon. I love you Bella" Rod whispered as he placed white daisies on her gravestone.

No one knew that they had been her favorite flower, or that her favorite color was red, because it reminded her of her mothers favorite dress. They didn't know she wanted a million and two children, or that she wept for weeks when she discovered she couldn't even have one. They didn't know she visited her blood traitor sister, playing with her neice, and buying her gifts. All they knew was what they bothered to find out. Bella was an angel, he knew it.

With one last fleeting glance at her grave, he apparated back to their marital home, laid down on their old bed, and wept, before pulling out his wand.

"Avada Kedava!" He whispered.


End file.
